The present invention relates to a calibrating distributor of cylindrical members. It applies in a non-limitative manner to the formation of columns of radio active fuel nuggets or pellets.
The core of a nuclear reactor has a large number of fuel rods arranged in bundles in assemblies. They form the seat of a nuclear reaction, which is the basis of the operation of a reactor.
A fuel rod is shown in simplified form and in longitudinal section in FIG. 1. The rod comprises a tubular sheath 2, sealed at its ends by two plugs 4, 6 and into which is introduced a column of fuel nuggets 8. Generally a rod has several dozen nuggets 8.
The clearance between the sheath 2 and the nuggets 8 is very small, which requires a careful calibration of the diameter of the fuel nuggets. However, the latter, which are mass produced, are not straightened after fritting and are subject to diameter variations, so that selective controls thereof are necessary.